1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a pulse modulation circuit and method, especially to a pulse width modulation circuit and method with steady voltage outputs.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices in order to save space and costs. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which are capable of converting alternating current into direct current. A typical power supply usually includes a pulse skipping mode, which allows the Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) controller to skip some unwanted pulse signals. This pulse skipping mode improves efficiency of the power supply when provides power to a light load. However, the PWM controller cannot rapidly switch to the normal working mode when providing power to a heavy load, which leads to a low voltage output of the power supply.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.